Bring Me To Life
by SanitysOverrated87
Summary: Song inspired oneshot. I love it please read and review


_**Song by Evanescene, Bring Me To Life.**_

_**I was sitting in between classes listening to my Ipod and this came on and it was like BAM inspiration so I wrote this. Let me know what you think.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Inuyasha stood staring. He couldn't move. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb…_

She wasn't moving, he couldn't tell if she was even breathing. The demon that did it, that hurt _her _was laughing to the right of Inuyasha. She'd hurt her, thrown her across the field where she lay in a heap.

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there_

_And lead it back home_

Inuyasha felt his blood pumping in fury. _KAGOME! _His mind screamed. His Kagome! He turned to face the demon who had hurt _his _Kagome and stared into her cruel face. The familiar face was a stranger. Now he knew, Kikyo was evil, she wasn't the woman he'd once loved, or thought he'd loved. A growl built deep inside his gut and he began to crouch in a fighting position, his claws and fangs lengthening to deadly points. The Tetsusaiga in his hands for once, welcoming the change, every fiber of them both was clamoring to kill the demon.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

Inuyasha's eyes bled red till the red covered all the white surrounding his still amber iris's and they swiveled to Kagome and he knew all he was, all he had accomplished, all he had _become _was for her. In that instant he knew who he loved. He knew what he had to do. He crouched as Kikyo raised her bow and took aim. He thought to Kagome as he began to run at Kikyo, ready to dodge her shots. _Don't leave me…_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

Kikyo shot and he easily jumped over it but the second shot so close on the first had him back flipping to get away making his gain only a few feet. He glared at her as he growled and made another charge. _Please Kagome…don't go…_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

Kagome opened her eyes and struggled to sit up clutching her broken arm to her side. She heard explosions and growling and turned to see Inuyasha attacking Kikyo. Kikyo was looking afraid, every arrow she shot at him missed and the priestess aura that made them so powerful was beginning to dim. Inuyasha was in demon form but his eyes were amber so Kagome could only pray he was in control. She struggled to her feet and the Tetsusaiga pulsed in his hand and he leapt into the air and swung it sending a windscar shooting at Kikyo. _INUYASHA! _

Inuyasha felt his heart begin to pump again when he picked up the sound of a moan coming from Kagome. _She's alive…_he thought dodging another arrow. He began to feel lighter, more in control, and was able to dodge the next arrow quick enough to send a windscar from the Tetsusaiga at Kikyo.

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead  
All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

Inuyasha landed and ran to Kagome's side gently lifting her into his arms and burying his face in her neck as he breathed in her scent. She clung to him one armed crying, both in pain and in relief that he was alright. A sound from across the clearing brought their eyes to the dying Kikyo. She glared at them and with her last strength shot an arrow straight for Kagome's heart. Kagome turned as the world moved in slow motion and pressed her lips to Inuyasha's . He pushed back against her returnring her kiss and light burst from Kagome's skin and covered the clearing. The arrow disintegrated as did Kikyo. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo were freed from Kikyo's spell and in the middle of all this stood a man holding his woman.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_


End file.
